lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Lester Bean
Lester Bean is a character residing in the ruins of one of Downtown Olathe's few remaining cafeterias. He acts as a friendly vendor in the game, offering a selection of healing items for the party as well as several bounty-hunting sidequests. Appearance & Personality Lester is a big, kite-faced, wall-eyed, middle-aged Caucasian man with a wide, snubbed nose and light blue eyes. Bearing a neutral expression which borders on a scowl, his circular face spots numerous wrinkles and signs of aging. Beneath his hair-net remains a full head of curly grey hair. Lester wears a greenish-brown apron over a dirtied long-sleeve button-up shirt (which has long since been unbuttoned revealing his upper chest). Lester additionally wears livid gloves, and is oft-seen with what may be the world's largest cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth -- his dirtied brown teeth suggest that he is no stranger to enjoying the rich, smooth taste of a Cigarette. In spite of his odd appearance and comparatively bizarre role in the hectic ruins of Downtown Olathe, he is ecstatic to see fellow "normal people" once Alex and Joel enter his kitchen. However, upon questioning the origins of his various strangely named products, he will get extremely defensive. Lester has no tolerance for those he deems a 'moocher', enlisting the aid of Alex and Joel to kill three jerseyheads who have ate from his kitchen without paying. Story When Alex and Joel first meet him, Lester is having an argument with Mes Tez and Wing Sping who appear to be heckling Lester for one reason or the other. While Tez is attempting to diplomatically resolve the conflict, Sping employs a much more aggressive form of persuasion, shouting barbaric chants at Lester which consists of "Crack his skull!". Unfortunately, the two jerseyheads' efforts are in vain, as their actions only serve to freak Lester out. This provokes Lester into producing a large blade and slitting the throats of both Tez and Sping. Lester's Bounty Side Quest After Alex and Joel interact with the Wanted posters above his serving table, *The Hottest Snake in the Franchise: Anaconda Virtue. The reward is a Stew in a Bag and brand, exported Potato Liqueur. *Jessie “Your meat gives me the meat sweats” Mack. The reward is 16 Tomato Sauce Packets, representing Mack's spoiled children. *Stefan Kindchild. The reward is 2 bags of Moe’s Special Blend. After finishing the bounty hunt, Alex inquires as to whether or not Lester has been deceiving them into committing cannibalism. Lester reassures the duo that his wares are only imitation pork. However, Lester reveals the grim truth -- in all reality, his meat is more so chicken than pork. Alex reacts with his trademark compassion, causing Lester to get all emotional. To show his gratitude for his two greatest customers, Lester offers the Antique Ham, his most potent healing item, which heals all members of your party for a great deal of health. The option is given to the player to just take the ham as an item, or to share it with Lester: sharing it treats the player with a cutscene. The Dinner Scene At the last supper of the Central Powers, Lester is revealed to be the event's main chef. He enters the Gambling Hall, happily welcoming all those who have decided to come. Despite Shef looking like a cook, he will not help Lester: Shef in his trademark sense of humor will remind all attendees that he is, regrettably, not "that kind of chef". After the Dinner Scene, Lester will return to his cafeteria, and gameplay resumes normally. Wares After giving the corpse of Stefan Kindchild to Lester, the following item will be available: Just remember: “chew with your good teeth”. Locations *Cafeteria *Gambling Hall Trivia * Lester's meat is actual human meat cut with toilet paper. Source * During early development Chriss Bellucci was taken into consideration for being part of Lester’s Bounty Side-quest, but at the end he was taken out and replaced by Anaconda Virtue. Source * Lester's rewards have some connection with the character you give him for them. Anaconda gives you Stew Bags that gives you the oil status effect, which reference his Gasoline Spit and Spew moves. Jessie gives you 16 packets since he has 16 kids And Stefan gives you Moe's Blend which reference his gluttonous appearance. Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Characters Category:Vendors